1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote station for use with a master station of an interphone system and is directed more particularly to a remote station for use with a master station of an interphone system in which an adaptor lens such as a wide angle lens is provided in front of a pick-up tube of a television camera so as to pick up an object in wide angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an interphone system includes a master station and one or more remote stations connected to the master station, and an inter-communication or conversation is possible between the master and remote stations. When the remote station of the interphone system is installed near the entrance or the like of a house, the interphone system is generally called as a door-phone system. In such a case, the interphone or door-phone system is used to know the coming of a visitor to a person in the house and also to ascertain who is the visitor.
By the way, almost all interphone systems which are widely used at present are only for conversation between the remote and master stations thereof, and a visitor is ascertained by the person in the house through the conversation only. If it is possible to ascertain the visitor by his face and figure in addition to his voice, it is further desirable.
To this end, in the art a television camera is provided at the entrance or gate of a house separate from an interphone system and the video signal therefrom is received by an ordinary television receiver or the like located in the house. However, in such a case, the existence of the television camera is easily known to the visitor, which is not preferred generally.